Seattle
Seattle is a seaport city located in Washington. It is a story-relevant location in Life is Strange and Life is Strange 2. Five years prior to the events of Life is Strange, in 2008, protagonist Max Caulfield left her home town Arcadia Bay to move to Seattle with her family, leaving her best friend, Chloe Price, behind. In Seattle, Max went to a new school and befriended two locals, Kristen and Fernando. In Life is Strange 2, it is home to Sean, Daniel, and Esteban Diaz; Brett and Scott Foster; and Lyla and Yu-jin Park. Locations *Diaz Household *Peacock High School Known Residents * Ryan Caulfield (Season 1) - Moved with his family from Arcadia Bay to pursue a new job in 2008. * Vanessa Caulfield (Season 1) - Moved with her family from Arcadia Bay in 2008. * Lyla Park (Season 2) - Lives within walking distance of the Diaz household. * Yu-jin Park (Season 2) - Lives with her daughter within walking distance of the Diaz household. * Brett Foster (Season 2) - Lives next door to the Diaz household. * Scott Foster (Season 2) - Lives next door to the Diaz household. * Victoria Chase (Season 2, determinant) - Moved back to Seattle to look after her parents' art gallery after being rescued from the Dark Room by David Madsen. Former Residents * Max Caulfield (Season 1) - Moved with her parents from Arcadia Bay at the age of 13 before moving back at age 18 to attend Blackwell Academy. * Victoria Chase (Season 1) - Lived with her parents in Seattle before moving to Arcadia Bay to attend Blackwell Academy. * Sean Diaz (Season 2) - Mentions having "lived in one place his whole life". Moved to his current house on Lewis Avenue sometime in 2006 or early 2007''"I feel like we've been living here for a lifetime. Ten years already…"'' (Episode 1, "1452 Lame Avenue, Seattle" - Flavor text for the house keys in Sean's inventory.). Left with his brother on October 28, 2016 following their father's death. * Daniel Diaz (Season 2) - Presumably has lived in Seattle since he was born. Left with his brother on October 28, 2016 following their father's death. * Esteban Diaz (Season 2) - Moved with his partner to the Diaz household sometime in 2006 or early 2007, where he lived until being shot and killed by officer Kindred Matthews on October 28, 2016. * Karen Reynolds (Season 2) - Moved with her partner from Beaver Creek to the Diaz household sometime in 2006 or early 2007, where she lived until suddenly severing ties with her family and leaving sometime in 2008 or early 2009."It's been eight years… Maybe it's time to move on." (Episode 2, "Screeching Tires" - Optional dialogue during Sean's confrontation with Claire Reynolds in Karen's old room.) Trivia Life is Strange * A photo at the wall in Max's room shows Max with her friends Kristen and Fernando at the , a public sculpture in the Fremont neighborhood in Seattle. * While in Seattle, Max and her father used to attend matches of the local ice hockey team, the . * On a photograph with her father, Max is seen wearing a "Seattle" sweatshirt. * Victoria Chase was born and raised in Seattle. Her family owns a famous gallery called the "Chase Space" there. * Max's journal contains a flyer (in two pieces) for a "Bodies and Splatters" photography exhibition at the Dusk & Dawn Gallery in Seattle.There is missing textual information from this flyer that makes it difficult for the gallery and exhibition name to be established. Journal artist Alyzian confirmed the missing information. Life is Strange 2 * In an interview with Eurogamer, Michel Koch revealed that they chose to have planes flying over the Diazes' neighborhood because houses near airports tend to be less expensive due to the noise pollution"The houses which are under the flight path are not selling as much as the others," he says. Sran estimates that these houses often cost £10,000-£20,000 less than others in the surrounding area without the same problem." BBC News - What's it like to live near an airport? (2 July 2015), reflecting the Diaz family's middle-class status."What's interesting in this part is, the neighborhood they're living in - basically, I think it was three or four years ago, when I was on a trip to the United States, I went to Seattle and visited a lot of the neighborhoods next to Seattle, and in one of the neighborhoods quite next to the airport, I noticed that you have those planes every few minutes or so, so that's the kind of detail we used, knowing those houses are not that expensive, so it works for the kind of family in middle-class Sean and Esteban are living in." How Dontnod Made Life is Strange 2 - Let's Play Life is Strange 2 With Michel Koch (10:21) (17 April 2019) Gallery Life is Strange maxkristenfernanto-fremonttroll.png|Max, Kristen and Fernando at the Fremont Troll. seattle-maxatspaceneedle.png|Max and her dad at the Space Needle. seattle-maxatmatch.png|Max at a hockey match. Life is Strange 2 Seattle Life is Strange 2.jpg|An overhead view of a suburban neighborhood in Seattle. Lyla and Sean walking home. (4).jpg|Sean and Lyla walking down their neighborhood. LIS2 SC2.png|Sean and Lyla sitting on the Diazes' front porch. References de:Seattle pt-br:Seattle ru:Сиэтл Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Cities Category:Locations in Seattle Category:Non-Explorable Locations Category:Lore Category:Lore (Season 1) Category:Lore (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm Category:Mentioned Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2